With the rapid development of display technology, touch screen panels have gradually become popular in people's lives. At present, the touch screens according to the working principle can be divided into following types: resistive type, capacitive type, infrared type, surface acoustic wave type, electromagnetic type, vibration sensing type and frustrated total internal reflection optical sensing type.